


Heart Beat

by MsKitsune



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKitsune/pseuds/MsKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke starts to have feelings towards Yu, but he doesn't know how to express them. Unfortunately, everyone gets involved in his awkward feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daydreams

Yosuke laid his head down on the desk during the middle of Math class and drifted into a deep sleep. He recalled the day about one week ago when spilling his guts to his best friend. Feeling so safe and secure while crying his eyes out.

"I wish I could have done something..." Yosuke felt hot tears from both frustration and sadness roll down his cheeks.

"It's not your fault that Saki is gone, it's far from that! You're helping catch the guy that did it. You are helping Saki find peace. We'll find the guy and make sure that something like this never happens again!" it was a jab in the side seeing how gentle Yu looked when consoling him, the guy who just a while back hated absolutely everything in his life.

Yosuke didn't know how Yu was so encouraging. He was brave, smart, understanding... everything that he wasn't. Yosuke looked at the ground and watched tears hit the gravel under his feet, staining the ground a darker shade of gray. Then suddenly he felt warmer than he had just a moment ago. He looked up and saw that Yu was hugging him and blushed in surprise. Both were quiet for a minute, but content in the silence.

"H-hey that's only for girls!" Yosuke laughed trying not to sound nervous. Yu loosened his grip to look Yosuke in the face.

"I love you Hana-chan." Yu smiled.

"Hana-chan. Hana-chan!" The teacher yelled from her desk.

Yosuke's head shot up to see the whole class looking at him and some trying to hide their laughter. Oh boy.

"Were you even listening to anything I was saying?" The teacher crossed her arms.

"Um..." Yosuke was drawn a blank.

The teacher rubbed one of her temples "You know, just forget about it!" She sighed.

Yosuke's thoughts caught back up with him and was reminded of his dream. He could feel his cheeks heat slightly. The last line made him uncomfortable, Yu never said anything like that to him. Then again, it was a dream so that meant it came from his imagination. Yosuke was freaked out a little bit; he wanted Yu to say that. _I-I'm not gay..._ Yosuke could feel himself shivering. _But, that dream tells me otherwise. No! But I like girls, I had a huge crush on Saki!_ Yosuke was having a silent war in his head. _I-Is it just Yu? Do I have a crush on a guy!? My best friend!?_ Yosuke jumped up.

 **"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"** Yosuke darted out of the room. The whole class started whispering to each other.

"What's his problem?" Chie looked over at Yu.

"I have no idea..." Yu looked at the door that Yosuke left wide open in his panic.

Yosuke ran down the hall and into the lavatories. He slammed a stall door behind him. Yosuke slumped onto the toilet seat.

"M-maybe I'm thinking too hard. Y-yeah that's it!" The line replayed over and over in his mind.

The lunch bell rang though the room. Yosuke took a deep breath and regained his composure. He walked up the stairs and to the roof where him and the rest of the crew hung out. He opened the door to the roof and the scent of fresh air blew towards him. Yosuke looked over to the air vents and saw no one, except Yu. Yu looked over at Yosuke who stared right back at him.

"Is something the matter Yosuke?" Yu tilted his head in confusion.

"It's nothing trust me..." Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to Yu.

"It didn't look like nothing when you ran out of class..."

"It's just... Remember when we talked on the riverbank?" Yosuke was looking for the right words.

"Yeah, and?" Yu put a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"W-well..." Yosuke stuttered

The door opened and the rest of the group crowded onto the roof. _Oh thank God._ although Yosuke was happy with the temporary distraction the realization that he would have to deal with the prior issue loomed over him.

"That was quite a scene you made earlier." Chie sat on the vent next to Yu and crossed her arms after putting her ramen to the side.

"What happened!?" Rise asked.

"I am also curious." Naoto joined in on Rise's questioning.

"Well during math Yosuke ran out of the room yelling **'I can't take it anymore!'** It was weird." Chie imitated Yosuke while she waited for her ramen to cool.

"So what _is_ the matter Yosuke-senpai?" Rise asked.

"It's nothing, really." Yosuke didn't want to tell everyone that in his dream Yu told him he loved him. It sounded weird just to say it to himself.

"If you say so!" Chie shoveled some ramen into her mouth.

Lunch quickly turned to the end of the day. Yosuke had felt more spent about thinking of that afternoon than he could handle. He needed to get this out of his system and talk to Yu. He ended up spotting the silverette talking to Rise.

"Hey, Yu, we need to talk." Yosuke walked up behind the two.

"Oh sure Yosuke, sorry Rise maybe another time." "Aww come on senpai you always make time for Yosuke what about little ol' me?" Rise chuckled and waved, "Have fun you two!" _That was a little **too** sharp to be a coincidence..._ The two started walking. It was a little awkward since none had decided to spark the conversation; they both just continued to walk in dead silence. There was a weight in the air around the two. Yosuke swore it had become ten times harder to breathe through the thick layer of tension.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Yosuke?" Yu spoke up.

"Well...um..." Yosuke didn't know how to say it. He had **never** said anything like what he wanted to say in his head. He found himself in a mixture of a loss of words and being tongue tied. Yu raised an eyebrow trying to decode Yosuke's gibberish.

"Well, remember when we were at the riverbank and I talked to you about when I was attacked by my shadow, and how I wish I could have saved Saki-sempai?" Yosuke spoke a little too fast making his sentence sound unnatural.

"And...?" Yu cocked his head, but continued to smile making it harder for Yosuke to think... And breathe.

Yosuke took what breath he could catch to circulate blood to his brain again,"Why exactly did you hug me?" Yosuke tried not to make it sound weird. Yu, caught off guard by the question, blushed slightly.

"W-well you were crying... I guess it was... Instinct...?" Yu didn't know why he did; he had just wanted to and it felt right and natural. He even found it weird himself so he couldn't quite explain. The air once again thickened from the lack words.

"You know what? I shouldn't have brought it up! It's my fault! I'm sorry for wasting your time!" Yosuke started to walk away quickly, but he was pulled back by the wrist harshly and met Yu's lips. Their noses painfully smashed into each other in the sudden contact. When Yu finally released Yosuke the brunette fell to the ground dazed and confused of what had just happened. He could feel his face burning up with shock.

"W-What was that for!?" Yosuke managed to say breathlessly.

"See ya, Yosuke." Yu briskly walked away without answering; leaving Yosuke on the floor and full of confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I decided to completely continue this story here so be sure to keep up with updates!


	2. The Intervention

Yosuke laid out on his bed thinking about what happened. _H-He kissed me?_ Yosuke blushed at the thought. _B-But Narukami isn't gay... I don't think so at least. He dated the girls, all of them!_ Yosuke's head was pounding.

"GAH! The more and more I think about it the more I get a headache!" He held his head in frustration. He reminisced about the past year.

**-October 29th-**

The classroom was set up for their Culture Festival booth. Nobody was showing up...

"This is such a bust!" Yosuke huffed.

"Tell me about it." Chie chimed in.

Yu and Yukiko were at the door trying to grab the attention of some people. They both came in looking down at the floorboards.

"Nobody is walking past here," Yukiko started, "and the people that do pass by don't give our booth a second glance!"

Yosuke leaned up against the desk. "Damnit I knew this was a bad plan!"

Chie shot daggers in her glance, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? This was your idea in the first place!"

Yosuke had worried look plastered on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck while Chie scolded him. "But I never thought everyone would choose it! I put it in there as a joke!" Yosuke sighed.

The other student in the room gave a suggestion. "Well since no one is coming why don't we give them a taste of what they're missing?"

The others gave him a questioning look. "You mean a mock date?" Yu put a hand on his hip.

"There is nothing else to do! It's that and try to get customers or don't and give up." The student straightened his glasses.

"Hey senpai, I came to check in..." Kanji walked through the doorway.

"Good we have someone else to help us!" Chie said happily.

"Dude, that makes four guys and two girls!" Yosuke complained.

"Well one of the guys has to sit on the girl side." The student said.

"It's alright, I have no problem sitting on the girls side." Yu took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Everyone looked at him wide-eyed.

"You're always full of surprises aren't you?" Yosuke said as he sat down opposite to Yu.

An awkward silence settled. No one wanted to speak.

"Can someone please start?" The student pleaded. "This heavy air is gonna get my asthma worked up..." The student said to himself.

"What kind of guy do you like?" Kanji said straight out.

Both Chie and Yukiko blushed. They both liked Yu but they didn't tell each other in fact, pretty much everyone had some sort of crush on Yu. He was irresistible to say the least, even dudes had some sort of guy crush on him.

"That's personal!" Both girls said in unison. Then everyone looked at Yu.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah OK I'll play along!" Yu put on his best girl voice. "I'd like someone strong, brave, and would protect me!"

It sounded unreal! As if it were a real girl talking! Everyone just stared at him and blushed. _Wow, he's really cute!_ everyone thought, but not that anyone knew that. Yu had an appeal like his parents. Both were very supermodel-esque without trying to be. All three were envied and loved by all.

"Ok your turn!" Yu giggled, "What kind of girl do you like?" Yu's throat was getting a little raspy from talking the way he did.

"I guess someone mysterious, strong..." Kanji trailed off.

"Geez, I wonder who you're talking about!" Yosuke said flatly.

"I guess a cute girl?" The other student said.

"How about you Yosuke?" Chie smirked.

Yosuke blushed "Um, a kind girl I guess." Yosuke locked eyes with Yu.

Yosuke blushed furiously. He quickly turned his glance away.

"So which one of us here do you like?" The other student asked suddenly.

"Um..." Yukiko stayed silent.

"That's none of your business!" Chie snapped.

"Hm, Yosuke." Yu said calmly. The room was in a shocked silence.

Yosuke gave a nervous laugh, "That's funny partner! It sounded as if you were almost serious..."

**-Today-**

The one statement played over and over in Yosuke's head. "Almost serious huh..."

He felt kind of bad he and the others shrugged it off as nothing, but Yu had been telling the truth a deep truth that he ignored. To top it off it was a confession to him. He asked if he had been joking. _Oh my God..._ No one thought of it at the time but now...

"Why does this make me feel so...?" Yosuke let out a frustrated sigh, "I can't even describe my feeling! I'm such a spaz..." Yosuke felt sorry for Yu, the guy who listened to everyone's problems and made sure that they fult better about whatever they were dealing with. The guy who watched his own deep dark secrets vocalize themselves and told him that it was alright and he'd help him through it. He was ignored when he said the only genuine feeling he probably told anyone in his entire life since he never really talked about himself. No wonder everyone knew so little about him. Everyone didn't listen like he did. Yosuke could feel his gut wrench with regret. He wasn't there for his best friend. "This whole thing would be so different if he wasn't here..." Yosuke realized the impact this one guy made on everyone on the team. There wouldn't be a team and none of them would have known each other and even only Chie and himself would be left and have lost the people most important to them without knowing why. 

He face planted into the pillow on his bed. Yosuke was tired from all of the day's events and thinking; Chie probably would have made a joke about that if she had been there. Also they still had a killer to catch! All of this became a huge weight on his shoulders. Yosuke fell asleep from exhaustion. The next day Yu was very quiet, deathly quiet. He didn't talk to anyone the entire day. Everyone except their leader met up on the roof that afternoon to discuss the case, but it turned into a conversation about their friend's odd behavior. Well odd for him anyway.

"Senpai seemed down today didn't he?" Rise's asked wearing a worried expression.

"You couldn't be more right." Chie hung her head, "He may be hard to read, but you could feel the aura following him around from a mile away."

"Yosuke, you were the last to see him right? Was he like this when you talked to him?" Yukiko shuffled her feet.

"Wait! Yosuke was last to see him yesterday!? What did you do to him?!" Chie grabbed the collar of Yosuke's shirt.

"Nothing! We just talked! He was fine yesterday!" Yosuke was being slowly choked to death from the angle of his collar. Chie let go of his shirt and glared at him.

"Geez I thought this was an intervention, not a death match!" Yosuke rubbed his neck.

"Oh haha very funny! Yosuke just go talk to him! It's probably your fault he's acting like this!" Chie huffed.

"Fine! I'll go talk to him! It's the only way I'll get you off my back." Yosuke turned and went back into the building. He rushed down the stairs and literally bumped into Yu making them both topple down the flight.

Yosuke landed on a softer surface instead of on the wood flooring. "Hm...?" He rubbed his head.

"Um... Yosuke?" Yu said from behind him. Yu's voice was right in his ear and his breath sent a chill down Yosuke's spine. The brunette tensed up realizing his situation. Yeah of course he realized now and not when he didn't break his neck.

He had landed in Yu's lap! Yosuke was having a silent panic attack. He wanted to get up but fear had him frozen in place. Something had started to poke him, _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Please don't let it be what I think it is! He's such a freaking pervert!_ Yosuke was screaming in his mind. Suddenly, arms wrapped around his middle. Yu buried his face in Yosuke's neck. Yu found his scent pleasant, and Yosuke gave out a small yelp.

"Please don't tell anyone about this and it may be sudden and unrelated, but I would like to see you in your girl outfit again... it suits you." Yu said almost seductively. That was the last straw for Yosuke. His face burned red.

He broke free from Yu's grasp, stood up straight and bolted home. Not like the teachers would really care he was gone and it might even come as a comfort to them. He'd have to deal with his parents later though. By the time he got to his house he was gasping for air and doubled over staring at the concrete.

At that moment Yosuke's cellphone rang. It was Chie. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!? WE STILL NEED YOU HERE IDIOT!" Chie yelled on the other end.

"Please don't make me go back there..." Yosuke said purely terrified.

"W-what happened? Did you talk to Yu?" Chie asked cautiously.

"I-I rather not talk about it..." Yosuke hung up on Chie.

What am I going to do? Yosuke sighed at the thought, Not that I didn't like it- No! No! What am I thinking! My best friend got a boner from me sitting in his lap! That's just not right! What's wrong with me? Yosuke started into his house trying not to think about it. Of course he just so happen to run into his mother almost immediately who was carrying a well sized laundry basket and barely missed to help her catch it from falling.

"Yosuke? What are you doing home so early? Why aren't you in class?" She bombarded him with questions right off the bat.

_Oh shit_

"Uh.. I wasn't feeling well so I came home.." _Oh my God that was terrible..._

Yosuke's mother eyed him suspiciously and gave him a once over. She rested a hand on his forehead and moved it to both cheeks.

"Hm.. you are warm so I'll believe you for now.." She said adjusting her grip on the basket, "Alright, but go to your room and rest no video games or anything just go to bed."

Yosuke had managed to get away with it. He secretly felt glad that there was no subtlety with how hot his face got when he blushed. The brunette let out a quiet sigh of relief and started up the stairs.


	3. The Apology

Yosuke collapsed onto his futon. He could still fell that his face was hot from the experience in the stairway. The last sentence is what really bothered him.

"I'd like to see you in your girl outfit again, It suits you."

"What a degrading thing to say!" Yosuke yelled to himself, "That was embarrassing to wear in the first place! But... to know that he was actually getting some perverted kick out of it!? Ahhhh! No! I can't think about that anymore!" Yosuke tried to think about anything but what he was imagining right now.

Yosuke's face burned. He really didn't want to admit that he really didn't mind putting it on for him again, or the fact that he actually enjoyed the complement in the first place. But, he felt it lowered his ego. Then Yosuke realized something, Wait... by not accepting this part of me will it make my shadow go all berserk again next time we go into the TV? I mean it was embarrassing just having Yu there now everyone's gonna be there... Yosuke thought hard about that making him completely oblivious to the fact that someone was actually banging on his window.

Yosuke came to and looked up to see Yu at his window. Yu smiled and waved.

"Ahhhh! Go away! What are you doing here!?" Yosuke did his best to hide from him.

"I came to say sorry, but I rather not talk through a window so can you please let me in?"

"How can I guarantee that you won't do something to me?" Yosuke said worried.

"Because that's what I came to apologize for..." Yu said flatly

"Oh..." Yosuke was hesitant to open the window but he did, which was the wrong move.

Yu planted a kiss on Yosuke's lips once he opened the window.

"YOU LIAR! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tears brimmed Yosuke's eyes, he felt stupid to trust him and he was afraid of what Yu would do next.

Yosuke sat curled up in the corner of his room. Yu jumped through the window and looked at Yosuke in the corner.

"Aw, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Yu crouched down to Yosuke's level and ruffled his hair.

"I-I'm not crying!" Yosuke wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Yu smiled, "You're so cute, you know that?"

Yosuke blushed furiously "A-Am not! Wait, why am I arguing with you on this?" Yosuke felt even more stupid now. He hid his face from Yu to prevent saying something even more stupid.

"See? Thats what I'm talking about." Yu laughed lightly. "You know... I'd choose you over the girls anyday."

"I hate you..." Yosuke blushed still hiding his face.

Yu smiled, "Well, I'll leave you be for today bye Yosuke!"

Yosuke looked up and watched Yu climb out the window. A crash came from outside and Yosuke rushed over to the window to see Yu fell into the brush.

"I'm ok!" Yu called.

Yosuke smiled and shut his window. Teddie burst open the door to Yosuke's room and looked around frantically.

"I heard sensei! Was he here Yosuke!?" Teddie jumped up and down with energy.

"He just left..." Yosuke said back to the over excited Teddie.

"Awww, I wanted to see sensei..." Teddie hunched over.

"Really it was better you weren't here." Yosuke was tired and laid down on his futon.

"Ok, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Teddie walked out.

Maybe I was overreacting, this could work out better than I thought. But, will he help work it out? Arg! There I go again over thinking! I should get some rest... Yosuke rested better than he had in days. Yosuke lazily opened his eyes the next morning. Teddie was sleeping uncomfortably close to him.

"Geez! Ever heard of 'personal space' Ted!?" Yosuke pushed Teddie back onto his own futon.

Since his family didn't have any spare rooms Yosuke and Teddie had to share his. And it wasn't always very comfortable. The sun shined through the window in thin rays. Its Sunday... maybe I can talk to Yu more about this. At that moment Yosuke's phone rang, he reached up on his desk and answered it. It was Chie.

"Hey, Yosuke we're all going to Okina for today! Can you and Ted join us?" Chie asked.

"Um... yeah Ted and I will meet you in front of the gas station in a few." Yosuke said tiredly.

"Okie dokie see you in a few!" Chie hung up.

Yosuke kicked Teddie lightly, "Come on Ted we're going out with everyone today."

"Will sensei and the girls be there?" Teddie asked with his eyes shut.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Yosuke kept kicking him.

"Ok!" Teddie got up unbelievably fast and started to get changed.

"Hey don't change in here! Especially not in front of me!" Yosuke pushed Teddie out the door and slamed it behind him. "I can already tell this is going to be a long day..." Yosuke sighed.


	4. Okina

"Wait up!" Teddie yelled from behind Yosuke.

Yosuke slowed down his scooter so Teddie could catch up. Teddie was already somewhat tired just trying to get to the gas station.

"Come on Ted! You can't be tired already!" Yosuke called. "I told you you shouldn't eat so many topsicles, but you don't listen! This is the class trip all over again..."

"I can't help it..." Teddie haulted right next to Yosuke's scooter.

Yosuke rolled his eyes and started forward again. After a few more stops they made it to the station.

"What took you two so long?" Yukiko strapped on her helmet.

"He got tired just trying to get here." Yosuke pointed at Teddie.

"Well what are we just sitting around for!? Lets go!" Rise hopped onto her scooter.

"Yeah! Lets get going!" Chie joined in and started up her scooter.

The ride to Okina was very lively. The girls were pretty much planing the entire day for everyone. The guys followed the very talkative girls.

"So I'm guessing that we have to follow the girls all day..." Kanji tried to keep close to Yu and Yosuke while towing the exhausted Teddie.

"Seems like it..." Yosuke sighed.

"I don't have a problem with it." Yu stated.

He locked eyes with Yosuke once again. They both turned away and looked at the girls up ahead. After that they arrived at Okina.

Chie inhaled, "Sometimes it's good to get out of Inaba!" She was in the process of removing her helmet.

Yosuke and Yu didn't find Okina that interesting being from the city themselves, but Chie was right, it was very nice. It was the same scenery everyday, it was a nice change.

"We're going in here for a while so at least try to stay close." Rise said happily.

The girls walked into one of the stores nearby. Teddie seemed a bit restless having to wait.

"Wait for me!" Teddie called as he ran after the girls.

"Well I'm out I need to go look at my own stuff." Kanji walked off.

After Kanji left only Yu and Yosuke were waiting. An awkwardness hung in the air. Yosuke took in a deep breath.

"Did you mean what you said the other day?" Yosuke felt his face heat up a bit.

"Which part?" Yu chuckled.

"All of it..." Yosuke hesitantly said.

"Well, I do think your cute and I would like to see you in the outfit again." Yu spoke softly.

Yosuke sat in silence for a second and bit his lip, "I-I wouldn't mind... putting it on for you again, just don't tell anyone about it..."

Yu looked at him for a second trying to see if he was serious. A smile crossed Yu's face.

"Sure, I'd like that!" He smiled at Yosuke.

"Of course you would... Pervert..." Yosuke said under his breath.

Yu planted a quick kiss on Yosuke's cheek so the now approaching girls wouldn't see.

"Jeez tell me when you're gonna do that!" Yosuke rubbed his cheek with embarrassment.

"Do what?" Yukiko questioned.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Yosuke said agitated from Yu's sign of affection.

"Alright, also where did Kanji go?" Yukiko changed the subject respecting Yosuke's wish.

"Kanji left a while ago, he said he was going to look at some things." Yu said back to the girls.

"Three out of four is still good if you ask me!" Chie said enthusiastically, "We'll just make them carry the bags anyways."

"Why do we always have to carry your things?" Yosuke asked.

"Because it's the polite thing to do!" Rise giggled, "Plus, you wouldn't want me to strain myself would you Yosuke-sempai?"

"No not at all!" Yosuke gave up. Rise had this charm about her that made it impossible to say no.

The day passed quite quickly, but the bags were too much. Who knew clothes were so heavy! But after that tiring day the guys passed out almost immediately after getting home.

"I think I lost 10 pounds!" Teddie whined. But he was so exhausted he fell asleep after his statement.

Yosuke started thinking about his conversation with Yu. Could I put it on for him again? he thought, it mentally scarred him last time. He became totally unaware of the fact that he had already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams Yosuke~ (FORSHADOWING!)


	5. A What?

Yosuke opened his eyes just to see that Yu was right above him. Yosuke couldn't speak, he was shocked from what he saw. How did he get in my house!? he thought to himself. Yu only got in last time because he had let him in. So many questions crowded Yosuke's mind.

"I'm sorry," Yu started, "I needed to see you again." Yu kissed Yosuke on the lips.

Yosuke felt a sharp pinch in his side, making him yelp in pain. Yu took advantage and invaded Yosuke's mouth. Yosuke pushed Yu away to get some air, leaving a trail of saliva. Yosuke caught his breath.

"What are you doing here? And more importantly how did you get in?" Yosuke said in a quiet yell so no one would hear.

"I needed too see you," Yu paused for a while, "and I can't take it anymore, I need you!"

Yu pulled him into a warm embrace that made Yosuke blush. Yu started to leave kisses on his jawline.

"H-Hey wait a second! Now!? B-Bu-" Yosuke was cut off by another one of Yu's kisses.

"Just let me lead..." The look that Yu gave him made Yosuke even more flustered than he was before.

He nodded in reply. Was this seriously going to happen right now? Was he going to let this happen? Yosuke didn't know what to do he had never done 'it' with a guy before, he hadn't done 'it' with anyone to begin with! That's why he as even more nervous than he thought he'd be. But at least he knew it was going to be with someone he trusted.

Yosuke felt his pants being pulled down.

"H-Hey! Watch it!" Yosuke's face turned red. He was a bit shy and though he trusted Yu, he was still nervous.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Yu gave Yosuke a gentle but mischievous smile.

Yosuke sharply inhaled as Yu licked the tip of his member. Yosuke noticed how tense he was, he had even started digging his fingernails into his palms. Yosuke took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. He had hardly even noticed how good it felt. How did his best friend know to do this so skillfully? It's not like he had gotten anyone off before... Or had he?

Yosuke took another sharp inhale. It felt too good almost as if he was gonna-

"YOSUKE!" Teddie ran and landed right on Yosuke's stomach, "Come on wake up!"

Yosuke shot up in pain and held his stomach. He had now realized it was just a dream.

"What the hell Ted!?" Yosuke yelled.

"At first you wouldn't wake up! So I thought you were gone! And I panicked..." Teddie had tears brimming his bright blue eyes.

Yosuke sighed, "I'm sorry Ted I didn't mean to snap at you..."

"But I do have a question though!" Teddie said.

"And what is that?" Yosuke sat up straight.

"Did Yosuke finally pee his pants? Because when I landed on you, you were all wet..." Teddie looked kind of grossed out.

"Huh!?" Yosuke suddenly came to realization, "Crap!" Yosuke pushed Teddie out of the room.

"Wait but you didn't answer my question!" Teddie managed to say before Yosuke slammed the door in his face.

Yosuke slumped down to the floor. "I can already tell this will be a great day!" Yosuke said sarcastically.

Later on everyone met up on the roof for lunch.

"It's been pretty quiet. Do you think the killer gave up?" Chie asked casually.

"That is a possibility, but it is highly unlikely that the killer would just disappear." Naoto crossed her arms.

Everyone was silent for a second. The case was more defined but only slightly. At the moment it was nearly impossible to pinpoint a killer.

Yukiko broke the silence, "Well lets talk about something else. This is a bit depressing."

"Yeah, Yukiko- sempai is right! We shouldn't be moping around! Ooo~ The holidays are coming up! Do you have a date for Christmas sempai?" Rise leaned on Yu.

"Uh, no, not yet..." Yu locked eyes with Yosuke.

"Geez, Rise back off." Chie growled.

Rise glared at Chie. You could see practically the tension between the two.

"To change the subject," Teddie made the group go quiet, "Yosuke peed his pants this morning!" A mischievous smile adorned his features.

Yosuke earned 'Eww's' from his friends.

"YOU DUMB BEAR! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Yosuke was ready to charge at Teddie.

"That's really gross Yosuke-sempai" Kanji said flatly.

"No it's not true! Teddie's just making assumptions!" Yosuke pointed at Teddie.

"Then if you didn't pee yourself, what was it?" Chie paused and her eyes glinted, "YOU PERVERT! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Chie threw a piece of crumpled paper at Yosuke.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Plus it's not like it was about you!" He threw the piece of paper back at Chie.

The group, completely confused, watched the two toss the paper back and forth. Both Chie and Yosuke sending remarks as the threw the ball of parchment.

Naoto analyzed the remarks, "Oh, I see..." Naoto knew exactly what they were talking about, but she didn't seem bothered, for the moment at least, "You suffered from a Nocturnal emission, correct?"

Yosuke paused his fight with Chie.

"A what?" Rise asked confused.

Yosuke opened his eyes just to see that Yu was right above him. Yosuke couldn't speak, he was shocked from what he saw. How did he get in my house!? he thought to himself. Yu only got in last time because he had let him in. So many questions crowded Yosuke's mind.

"I'm sorry," Yu started, "I needed to see you again." Yu kissed Yosuke on the lips.

Yosuke felt a sharp pinch in his side, making him yelp in pain. Yu took advantage and invaded Yosuke's mouth. Yosuke pushed Yu away to get some air, leaving a trail of saliva. Yosuke caught his breath.

"What are you doing here? And more importantly how did you get in?" Yosuke said in a quiet yell so no one would hear.

"I needed too see you," Yu paused for a while, "and I can't take it anymore, I need you!"

Yu pulled him into a warm embrace that made Yosuke blush. Yu started to leave kisses on his jawline.

"H-Hey wait a second! Now!? B-Bu-" Yosuke was cut off by another one of Yu's kisses.

"Just let me lead..." The look that Yu gave him made Yosuke even more flustered than he was before.

He nodded in reply. Was this seriously going to happen right now? Was he going to let this happen? Yosuke didn't know what to do he had never done 'it' with a guy before, he hadn't done 'it' with anyone to begin with! That's why he as even more nervous than he thought he'd be. But at least he knew it was going to be with someone he trusted.

Yosuke felt his pants being pulled down.

"H-Hey! Watch it!" Yosuke's face turned red. He was a bit shy and though he trusted Yu, he was still nervous.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Yu gave Yosuke a gentle but mischievous smile.

Yosuke sharply inhaled as Yu licked the tip of his member. Yosuke noticed how tense he was, he had even started digging his fingernails into his palms. Yosuke took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. He had hardly even noticed how good it felt. How did his best friend know to do this so skillfully? It's not like he had gotten anyone off before... Or had he?

Yosuke took another sharp inhale. It felt too good almost as if he was gonna-

"YOSUKE!" Teddie ran and landed right on Yosuke's stomach, "Come on wake up!"

Yosuke shot up in pain and held his stomach. He had now realized it was just a dream.

"What the hell Ted!?" Yosuke yelled.

"At first you wouldn't wake up! So I thought you were gone! And I panicked..." Teddie had tears brimming his bright blue eyes.

Yosuke sighed, "I'm sorry Ted I didn't mean to snap at you..."

"But I do have a question though!" Teddie said.

"And what is that?" Yosuke sat up straight.

"Did Yosuke finally pee his pants? Because when I landed on you, you were all wet..." Teddie looked kind of grossed out.

"Huh!?" Yosuke suddenly came to realization, "Crap!" Yosuke pushed Teddie out of the room.

"Wait but you didn't answer my question!" Teddie managed to say before Yosuke slammed the door in his face.

Yosuke slumped down to the floor. "I can already tell this will be a great day!" Yosuke said sarcastically.

Later on everyone met up on the roof for lunch.

"It's been pretty quiet. Do you think the killer gave up?" Chie asked casually.

"That is a possibility, but it is highly unlikely that the killer would just disappear." Naoto crossed her arms.

Everyone was silent for a second. The case was more defined but only slightly. At the moment it was nearly impossible to pinpoint a killer.

Yukiko broke the silence, "Well lets talk about something else. This is a bit depressing."

"Yeah, Yukiko- sempai is right! We shouldn't be moping around! Ooo~ The holidays are coming up! Do you have a date for Christmas sempai?" Rise leaned on Yu.

"Uh, no, not yet..." Yu locked eyes with Yosuke.

"Geez, Rise back off." Chie growled.

Rise glared at Chie. You could see practically the tension between the two.

"To change the subject," Teddie made the group go quiet, "Yosuke peed his pants this morning!" A mischievous smile adorned his features.

Yosuke earned 'Eww's' from his friends.

"YOU DUMB BEAR! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Yosuke was ready to charge at Teddie.

"That's really gross Yosuke-sempai" Kanji said flatly.

"No it's not true! Teddie's just making assumptions!" Yosuke pointed at Teddie.

"Then if you didn't pee yourself, what was it?" Chie paused and her eyes glinted, "YOU PERVERT! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Chie threw a piece of crumpled paper at Yosuke.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Plus it's not like it was about you!" He threw the piece of paper back at Chie.

The group, completely confused, watched the two toss the paper back and forth. Both Chie and Yosuke sending remarks as the threw the ball of parchment.

Naoto analyzed the remarks, "Oh, I see..." Naoto knew exactly what they were talking about, but she didn't seem bothered, for the moment at least, "You suffered from a Nocturnal emission, correct?"

Yosuke paused his fight with Chie.

"A what?" Rise asked confused.

"A Nocturnal emission. Very common during puberty, but can happen to males most often, even afterwards. Although the chances of it happening varies from person to person." Naoto looked back at the very confused Rise, "The non-technical term most people know as a 'wet dream'."

"Eww, now I wish I didn't know." Rise's face was covered with a look of disgust.

Yup! I knew this day wouldn't work out for me...

"What's a 'we-" Yosuke slapped a hand over Teddie's mouth.

"Don't answer that..." Yosuke looked at Naoto.

The short girl just replied with a nod.

Everyone pretty much kept their distance from Yosuke for the rest of the afternoon. Naoto walked up the solitary male.

"Like I said its normal, though it is very hard to admit..."

Yosuke looked down at Naoto. Her platform shoes didn't do much for her, "How did you know that?" Yosuke asked.

"Know what?" She adjusted her hat.

"How did you figure that out? And the whole explanation?"

"Well I am a detective, plus it's not uncommon that we get investigations that include that sort of information. And I think I know a little more about that dream of yours."

"Huh? Like what?" Yosuke crossed his arms.

"Like the fact that you were dreaming about sempai, correct?" She didn't seem surprised, but at the same time not very calm.

"WHA!? How do know that!?" Yosuke put Naoto in a head lock.

Naoto being the prepared detective she was kept completely calm. As calm as she could get at least, "It's quite obvious, I know for a fact that you two have been getting very awkward around each other lately, plus I saw sempai kiss you when we went to Okina!"

Yosuke released her from the lock. She was out of breath from the quick explanation and her struggle to get free.

She took several deep breaths and continued, "Yeah *huff* but don't worry *huff* I'll keep it a *huff* secret."

So Naoto did have her little secrets to getting information. Yosuke started to feel a little regret for putting her in a very tough position considering and paying more attention to how small she really was compared to the rest of the team. What's gotten into me? it's true that he had started feeling more bottled up and has had some outbursts.

Yosuke sighed, "I'm sorry..."

Naoto nodded, "Its alright I just need some rest it's fine..."

Something is wrong with me, I can feel it... Yosuke said to himself. What was it with how he was acting?


End file.
